Lights, Camera, Yaoi!
by Shiore-Hikaru
Summary: Influenced by the OVA "The Making of Kuroshitsuji II". When Grell gets a chance to play out one of his biggest fantasies with Sebastian for the camera, will he see is as an act or the start of a new relationship?


YAOI WARNING!

( Sebastian x Grell from Kuroshitsuji)

[By the way you'll get this more if you've seen the Kuroshitsuji OVA "The Making of Kuroshitsuji II"]

Yaoi means male on male lovin' so if you're not into that there's nothing to see here, move along 0!

I stared hopelessly at Sebastian as I did my make-up for the next scene. The director thought it would be a good idea to make a scene for the "special never before seen director's cut, only available with purchase of the ultimate fan DVD bundle". Basically it was going to be a small romance scene between Sebastian and I. Probably just to tease our millions of fan girls.

Though this was all just for the cameras I couldn't help but to wonder if there ever would be anything between Sebastian and myself. I mean even off the set he still seems to hold contempt for me… Who am I kidding? Even if we were together, Sebastian would still be busy babysitting that brat Ciel! Also it would get in the way of my work as an actress and I always pride myself on my impeccable performances.

"Places everybody! Quiet on the set!" hollered the director. I was quickly hurdled out if my thoughts and back to reality. Oh how wonderful it would be to just stay here and fantasize about my fellow and handsome scene partner but I had to remain focus, this was only work sadly.

"Alright in this scene Sebastian has agreed to meet at an inn with Grell in order to attain information on a serial murderer who the queen herself had requested Ceil to capture. I hope you guys memorized you're lines well because I want to try to get this in one shot, we have a lot of work today," proclaimed the director.

"Of course, an excellent actress is always prepared!" I chimed as I got into character.

"Let's get this over with," merely muttered Sebastian, his eyes so serious.

The crew did some final touches with the set, which was merely a medium sized dimly lit hotel room that was refurbished with 19th century furniture and décor. Everyone was silent as we awaited the director's cue to begin. "Okay, cameras rolling... and action!" he shouted.

The scene begins; I was casually sitting on top of the bed as Sebastian entered the room.

"Was this entirely necessary, Grell? Why on earth would you have me meet you in a place like this?" questioned Sebastian as he closed the door behind him.

I began to grin as I showed off my shark-like teeth as I said while letting out a small laugh, "Oh Sebas-chan I just had to take full advantage of the situation. Besides this is the only way I could get you to meet me without the nuisance tagging along."

"Let's cut to the chase, you already know what I want from you," said Sebastian still holding onto such a serious demeanor.

"Yes I have it, the information you're looking for darling. It wasn't easy sneaking such material from the cinematic record archives," I scoffed, trying to exaggerate the difficulty of the task.

"Give it to me," he said abruptly as he approached the bed. I immediately reacted by standing up and backing away.

"Not so fast Sebas-chan!" I exclaimed as I thwarted his approach. "If you want the information so badly you'll have to do a little something for me," I teased as I wagged my finger playfully at him.

"Are you serious? Grell this isn't what I agrees to!" objected Sebastian.

"All I want is a kiss from my dearest Sebastian. So what's it going to be, are you going to falter and disobey an order from your precious master, Ceil?" I mocked as I made my only offer clear to him.

Sebastian sighed to himself and reluctantly approached me. He stroked my long and flowing red hair away from my face and parted his lips. Sebastian's lips tenderly pecked my own; I closed my eyes hoping for more. But unfortunately this is where the scene ends after this kiss.

Sebastian slowly pulled back and gazed into my eyes. Those brilliant eyes pierced my I wish this scene would never end. But just as the director was about to yell "cut", Sebastian began to embrace my hips with one hand and the back of my neck with the other! What the hell was going on this wasn't a part of the script? Before I could object Sebastian crashed his lips with mine and held me tight as his tongue danced inside my mouth. Such passion I felt as held me in his arms all while deepening our kiss!

Once he pulled away I was left breathless, my legs became a bit weak, and I had to sit down. I ended up falling on top of the convenient bed, breathing hard to regain my composure. Sebastian leaned over me and began kissing my neck affectionately. I couldn't help myself I began to involuntarily let out soft moans as I felt chills go up and down my spine while I felt Sebastian's warm breath on my neck.

I had no idea what was going on but I loved every second of it. I was probably enjoying it too much as I felt a certain "not so womanly body part" become a bit stiff. Sebastian noticed this and turned his attention to it. He began to venture down to my pants as he initiated undoing my belt buckle. This had to stop! We were working! None of this was in the script! As much as I loved this I had to remember none of it was real. Whatever he was doing was probably just for the cameras.

"Sebastian… Ugh! Please… stop," I managed to whisper in between moans.

Sebastian looked up at me and gazed at me with those wonderful and mesmerizing eyes of his and said with a lustful smile, "I want to do this, Grell."

He finally unfastens my belt and lowers my pants. He removed his gloves and held the only proof that I was a man. He teased the tip so amorously with his tongue sending a wave of pleasure throughout my body. As he allowed that part of me deeper inside my mouth I couldn't help but to groan in approval. I did my best to muffle my moans, I felt so embarrassed that this was happening on set of all places!

Sebastian continued to slurp my member as his tongue sustained to taste and satisfy me. I couldn't stand it! I no longer cared for the camera crew, or the fact we were working! I clenched onto the sheets of the bed and began to moan freely! "Ahh! Sebas-chan! Ngh, keep going!" I panted in between pleasure filled moans.

The faster he went the more I could feel myself about to release. "Sebas-chan… I'm about to…" I tried to warn. But it was too late, I released the product of my lust inside his mouth. Sebastian pulled away, but he wasn't disgusted. No, he did probably the sexiest things I've ever seen him do. As my fluids came dripping out of his mouth he swallowed what was in his mouth and licked the rest off his lips.

After I had composed myself, I sat up on the bed and managed to pull my pants back up. Sebastian rose up to my level and gave me one last pack on the lips, allowing me to taste myself coated on his sweet lips.

"Cut! Just what the hell was going on?" yelled the director as he got up from his chair and came up to Sebastian. "That was nowhere on the script!"

"I know, but I had thought to improvise some new material in order to captivate the intended audience more," said Sebastian nonchalantly in his defense. The director looked seriously at Sebastian; he could get fired for this!

But just as I was about to come to Sebastian's aid the director smiled and playfully nudged Sebastian's shoulder as he said, "That was genius! The yaoi fan girls will go nuts! We'll sell a fortune! I'll call it 'Sebastian and Grell After Dark'! You're a brilliant man Mr. Michaelis!" praised the director.

Once the scene was over we were pretty much done for the day. I was about to go to my car but I saw Sebastian waiting for me outside. After what he had told the director about "improvising" that scene I was a bit upset. I mean I had really believed that spontaneous act of love was the beginning of something more for me and Sebastian. But I guess I was right he really was acting for the cameras.

I tried to walk past him but he got in my path and handed me a small piece of paper that was folded up. I looked confused at it, got it from his hand and began to unfold it. It was his work schedule and circled were times he was free. "I don't understand… You actually want to meet me outside of work? But you told the director that that was all planned and faked?" I questioned.

Sebastian smiled that lust filled smile of his and stated, "What can I say, I am one hell of an actor."


End file.
